Throwable robots for use in military and police operations need to be highly durable and robust to reliably perform under difficult conditions. Ideally such robots can absorb substantial falls, and other shock conditions, moisture, and other contaminants. Any incremental improvements in reliability and performance for robots used in high stakes military and police operations are desirable.
Known two wheeled throwable robots are disclosed, for example, in U.S. D637217, Publication U.S. 20100152922, the contents of which are incorporated by reference herein. Conventionally tubular bodies are utilized for the chassis of the robots.